DE 10 2004 035 763 A1 describes a solenoid valve of the general type under consideration, which is provided as the valve control unit for two brake ducts of an electropneumatic brake system. An air admission valve having a primary armature and a vent valve having a secondary armature are provided in one valve unit, the two magnet armatures having a common armature guide arrangement and a common solenoid system and being switched at different current intensities. Thus, air can be admitted to the downstream wheel module, the input pressure can be held and venting can be achieved by means of a common solenoid system.
The two-stage solenoid valve of DE 10 2004 035 763 A1 is assembled from both sides into the housing of the pilot control unit. Thus, armatures having an armature spring, armature guide tube with core and valve seat, respectively, are introduced from the primary or secondary side, respectively, into the common coil. The respective cores are pressed together in the middle. Closing elements fix the frame interiors of the solenoid systems of the plurality of valve units.
DE 100 09 116 A1 describes a valve device for the pilot control unit of a brake pressure modulator in a trailer having an electronic brake system. The solenoid valves are constructed as cartridge solenoid valves, with the valve cartridge placed in a housing having a solenoid. First, this solenoid is introduced into the housing, and then the valve cartridge is inserted into and joined to the housing.